


I Got It Made

by amyuh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, M/M, louis works at subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at subway and Harry comes in drunk after the premiere of his new film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got It Made

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii.
> 
> this fic is based off of [this](http://media.tumblr.com/ca6cd7e61811e25ec840ac1caa74c293/tumblr_inline_msd6qj9QRv1qz4rgp.jpg) picture. it's short and a little dumb but....

Louis was just about to leave for work when he got a call from Perrie. He stopped in front of the mirror right next to his door and began to fix his hair as he answered the phone.

“Hey Pez,” He says, voice dull and tired from having to wake up so early.

“Hi Lou. Have you left for work yet?” She asks, voice rushed and a bit quiet.

“Not yet. I’m just about to head out the door, though.” Louis says. He hears her let out a sigh of relief.

“Could I somehow get you to switch hours with me? Please, Lou? Me and Zayn were gonna go out for dinner tonight but I’m scheduled to work from 7 to closing. I’ll give you all the tips I earn today.” Louis chuckles at her and begins to slip off his shoes.

“It’s okay, Pez. I’ll switch with you. You better hurry, though. I’m due to clock in in half an hour.” Perrie thanks Louis profusely before she finally hangs up the phone. Louis looks around the room of his flat, thinking about all the things he’ll be able to get done in the 8 hours he has until he has to leave for work. 

-

He sleeps for 6 hours, and when he wakes up he hates himself. It’s just after 5 in the afternoon and he didn’t think it was humanly possible for someone to sleep for 10 hours and then sleep for another 6 hours just 45 minutes after waking up.

He doesn’t dwell on it long, though. 

He makes himself some tea and watches the telly and eventually gets around to loading and running his dishwasher. He ignores the pile of laundry waiting to be washed and the overflowing garbage and begins his process for getting ready for work, again. 

He mostly just changes out of his wrinkled black shirt and puts on another slightly dirty black shirt and gets fresh socks out of his top drawer since it’s gonna be colder in the shop now. 

He works at a subway and it’s not very glamorous, but he’s good friends with all the employees that work there and it pays enough for him to be able to afford a flat close to his uni and keep up on all his spending habits. 

When he gets to work, there aren’t a lot of people there, which is to be expected. Most people don’t show up during the night shift, which is fine because Louis’ still a bit tired and doesn’t feel his normal excited self. He pours himself a cup of tea and puts on the mandatory subway hat and gloves. 

Throughout his shift, a group of teenage girls come in, a mom and her son, a middle-aged man in a suit and a man and women who look like they just got done at a gym. Only the mom and son stay to eat, the rest leaving right after Louis’ done making their subs. 

At 10:30, a rush of people come in and for once, Louis wishes he had someone here to help him. After he’s got things under control, a young girl screams from where she’s seated, part of her cookie falling out of her mouth. 

Louis gasps at noise, not having expected it, and looks out the window to where the girl was looking, and he sees are a dark figure staring into the window from outside. He tries not to show his distress, and continues to make the sandwich in front of him as the mum cleans up her child's mess. 

He’s barely able to notice the figure standing outside still watching everyone through the window. He wants to go out there and see if the mans okay, but he can’t leave the shop unattended while people are in there, and he’s also a bit scared. 

Once the place is cleared out and Louis’ able to close up, he decides to fuck it, and go out there and see what the man wants. He takes off his gloves and his hat before walking to the door and opening it a little.

“Err, hey mate. Y’alrig- oh. Hi.” Louis says, face flushing slightly because this isn't a weird creepy dude, it’s _Harry Styles._ Harry looks over to him and smiles big and wide and that’s when Louis understands. He’s drunk. 

Louis opens the door more and gestures for Harry to come in, which he does. Louis sits him down at the bar table right next to the register and leans on his hand to look at Harry. 

Harry’s still smiling, big and wide and eyes glassy. This isn’t the first time a celebrity has come into the shop, considering it’s located right in the middle of London, but Louis’ never been working when one has come in. He’s only ever seen pictures of his co-workers with them, and heard stories about it. 

“So. Harry Styles. Can I get you something?” Louis asks. Harry laughs and bites his lip, leaning over and putting his head down on the table. 

“I dunno,” He looks up at louis, and then looks back down. “Louis. What do you guys sell here?” Louis smiles and walks over to get Harry a cup of water.

“Here,” He says, setting it down in front of him. “Drink some water.” Harry takes the water without question, and drinks it all in one long gulp. 

“Thanks, mate.” He says, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Guess what.” He says, voice giddy with excitement.

“What?” Louis asks, acting just as excited.

“My film just came out! I’m in a band and we did this documentary. It’s great.” Louis nods. 

“Yeah, I heard. This Is Us, innit? I’m taking my little sister to see it next week.” Harry smiles, like that’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

“You’re pretty,” Harry says out of the blue, reaching forward to stroke Louis’ jaw.

“Well, thanks.” Louis replies, nuzzling into Harry’s hand. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Harry laughs, moving his other hand into Louis’ hair.

“I love your fringe, as well,” Harry slurs. “You look so nice and cuddly.” Louis hums at that. It’s definitely the first time he’s been told he looks cuddly, but he takes it as a compliment. 

“Charmer you are,” Louis says, trying his best not to flush under Harry’s gaze. 

“Would you care to accompany me on a walk?” Harry asks, taking his hands away from Louis’ face and holding out his arm. Louis laughs but agrees, quickly putting all the vegetables in the fridge and cleaning off the counter. He locks the back door and then loops his arm through Harry’s, walking out the front door.

Louis stops to lock it, and Harry keeps watching him, even as they begin to walk. The fresh air feels really nice against Louis’s skin, considering the shop had gotten a little muggy during the night. 

They start to walk towards a little park buried in the middle of a small neighborhood, and after Harry is still looking at him, Louis turns and gives him a cross eyed smiled, causing Harry to bend over and laugh loudly, clutching his chest. When he looks back up, he purses his lips at Louis and waggles his eyebrows. 

They’re quiet for a few minutes, until Harry bumps his shoulder into Louis’.

“So, tell me about yourself,” He says. Louis can tell that he’s gotten significantly less drunk since the shop, and the thought of talking to Harry Styles while they’re both sober makes something warm bubble in his stomach.

“Well, I live here in London. Originally from Doncaster. I go to uni and work at subway. Pretty much all there is to me,” Harry doesn’t say anything until they get to the park, and they both sit down on the swings. “Where’s your security?” Louis asks, “Is it safe for you to be out here by yourself?” Harry just shrugs.

“I dunno. S’kind of nice to be out and not have a huge group of people following me.” Louis kicks off his shoes and socks and starts to run his sweaty feet over the cool grass.

“Being famous not all it’s cracked up to be?” Harry groans and looks over at Louis thoughtfully. 

“I hate the term famous. Like. Why can’t I be nice? Or funny or something. That’s all i'm described as. Harry Styles is famous. That’s such a shit identifier, innit?” Louis smiles at the little frown on Harry’s face, and presses his thumb in the crinkles between his eyes.

“Well, _I_ think you're funny. And nice. And cute.” Harry smiles and grabs Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers together. If Louis didn't know better, he'd think he saw a little blush on Harry’s face. 

“Thanks mate.” Harry lets go of his hand and starts to swing with intent, challenging Louis to see who can get higher. They laugh like little school girls and Harry starts to tell him a bunch of dumb jokes. ‘hey louis, why did Cinderella get kicked off the softball team?’ ‘why?’ ‘because she ran away from the ball!’

Several bad puns later, Harry’s phone starts to ring. He slows down his swing to a stop and gets up, walking over to a slide and sitting down to answer it. Louis can hear that Harry sounds slightly distressed, and when he comes back, he’s frowning. 

“I’ve gotta go. I didn't realize it was so late. Lots of promo to do tomorrow and all that.” Louis doesn’t try to hide his disappointment, only because Harry isn’t, either, and he links their arms together, slipping his shoes on.

“You’ll at least walk me home like a proper gentleman, yeah?” Louis asks, giving Harry his best smile. Harry laughs and nods his head, pulling Louis in closer to his side.

“Course I’ll walk you home, Lou.” He says, voice slightly serious. They walk in silence the whole way to Louis’ flat, and when they're standing outside the building, Louis turns to Harry.

“Well. This is me.” Louis says, gesturing to the door of his flat. Harry smiles and leans forward to give Louis a big hug.

“Thanks for hanging out with me, Lou. It was nice.” Louis pats his shoulder, trying to hide the fact that his face is completely buried into Harry’s neck, savoring the wonderful smell of grass and expensive cologne. 

“No problem, Haz. good luck with your movie, yeah?” Harry smiles and says thanks, waiting to make sure Louis gets into his flat safely. 

When Louis gets inside, takes a minute to collect himself and stop smiling like such a idiot, and runs to call Perrie, but remembers that it’s just after 1 in the morning, so he settles for a text.

_you wont believ wat just happened!!! talk 2 u tmr at work!_

And he does. He tells her everything that happened, and then calls Lottie to brag about it, and then goes to see the movie, grinning like a fool the whole time.

And no one really believes that he spent an entire night with Harry Styles until two months later when Harry’s back in London and comes to subway, looking for Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hlstyles


End file.
